


Pet Play

by TheBuggu



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Spike interfacing, Sticky, Use of a collar and leash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuggu/pseuds/TheBuggu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crosshairs and Drift try a new interfacing method</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Play

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehehe. This all started from a post on tumblr about pet play. B] Who am I to ignore this?

Crosshairs was lounging on a makeshift chair, one made of an assortment of welded scrap metal from Cade. In his left servo, he held a cy-gar—occasionally enjoying the habit when Hound felt like sharing from his supplies—and in the other servo, he had one end of a long golden leash wrapped languidly around it. He took a puff from the cy-gar and leaned back. A sudden whine from beside him on the ground got his attention.

He smirked and stuck the cy-gar into his mouth, then moved his free servo to brush against his pet's helm. He felt Drift freeze up and quickly press into the touch.

Crosshairs tsked and gave Drift a few firm strokes on the head.

“Yer so needy when it comes to attention,” Crosshairs mused with an ever growing smirk.

In an instant, Drift crawled around and nudged himself in-between Crosshairs' thighs. He pressed his servos on Crosshairs' left inner thigh and leaned his head against it, nuzzling affectionately. Optics stared up at Crosshairs with a pleading expression; begging for him to notice. Crosshairs responded with producing a large sigh, as if the very notion of glancing down was too much trouble. But, they both knew it never was.

Crosshairs finished the cy-gar was a last inhaling puff before he flicked it away. He moved his optics over Drift. He simply stared for a short time and admired the display before him. Drift's collar was as golden as the leash connected to it, produced from patient welding of curled wires. Crosshairs made it himself. He studied many ornate designs specifically from Japan. He then settled on etching a simplistic floral design into the metal and engraved it with Drift's name.

Drift wore it quite well.

Crosshairs leaned forward tilted Drift's helm up by his chin. Drift's lips quivered from the touch. Crosshairs made an amused sound and continued to examine how beautiful Drift looked.

“Ah, ah,” Crosshairs chided when Drift open his mouth and he quickly placed a digit against the Bugatti's lips. “Good pets don't speak.”

Drift held off a soft moan and glanced up again to meet Crosshairs' gaze.

They shared silent stares with each other for a few seconds until Crosshairs lolled his helm back.

“And 'spose yer hungry now,” Crosshairs stated before withdrawing the cover for his interface array. His spike sprang out from its sheath. Drift's optics brightened immediately and gaped. Drift quickly moved to grab Crosshairs' spike at the bottom of its hilt.

Crosshairs tsked and gently slapped at Drift's wrists. “Nah. Only yer mouth. Like a _good_ boy.”

Drift's optics  _quivered_ at Crosshairs' order. He moved his servos to grasp along the outer sides of Crosshairs' thighs and inched closer. His ex-vents out hit Crosshairs' spike as he shifted back on his chair. Crosshairs purred at the warmth. 

Drift flicked his glossa out and began to work on the shaft, trailing up and down a few times. He lowered his helm closer to Crosshairs' length as he moved his glossa around with such...talent.  He then proceeded to bob up and down as he took in Crosshairs' spike. Crosshairs jerked with pleasure. It felt so...slagging...good!

Drift seemed to notice how Crosshairs reacted because he had paused and lifted his helm, licking his lips with a mischievous glow of the optics.

“Bad pet. Didn't say ya could stop,” Crosshairs scolded with a soft growl and moved a servo to lightly pinch at a tip of one of Drift's helm crests. One of the Bugatti's most sensitive areas. He gave a swift yank on the leash and pulled Drift's face back towards his spike, eyeing the glistening oral fluids coating it.

Drift produced a stubborn sigh, but he relented and took Crosshairs' length in once more.

Crosshairs had a high-strung pet. Though, it was not beyond Crosshairs' ability to keep him bridled and under control.

Drift resumed moving his mouth back and forth over the shaft again and made a few groans with his stuffed mouth. Crosshairs moved his servo down and gently massaged at the base of his helm crests in a rewarding motion, making Drift produce a soft moan.

Crosshairs jerked again and pushed his hips closer. He moved his palm over the back of Drift's helm and held it down, trapping Drift from pulling away. Quickly after the movement, Crosshairs hit an overload. Drift crooned and swallowed, servos digging against the plating of Crosshairs' thighs. Every last drop. Drift even gave Crosshairs' spike a few swift licks again before he pulled back and licked his own lips to clean up any dribble around his mouth.

“Good pet,” Crosshairs murmured and rubbed against Drift's helm crests once more. “Ah think ya deserve a reward.”

Without another word, he dropped the leash over the side of his chair and leaned back. He patted his servos against his lap, encouraging Drift to take a seat. And so, Drift did just that. He crawled forward on all fours and quickly climbed up onto Crosshairs. Knees straddling just over Crosshairs' legs, he curved back. Crosshairs quickly noticed that the mech's valve cover was already opened. He smirked and ghosted touches against Drift's waist in appreciation of the little display.

In an instant, Drift impaled himself on Crosshairs. Both mechs froze afterwards, but both also made hisses of pleasure as a result. Crosshairs groaned and rolled his helm back a few times. Drift, on the other hand, arched his back and made a loud whine.

Crosshairs lifted his servos up and grabbed Drift by his waist. “Someone's frisky then.”

He studied Drift for a short time until deciding to sit, unmoving, under the Buggati.

“Let's see how you've handled the training,” Crosshairs said and watched for a reaction.

Drift's optics brightened and glazed over several times at the suggestion. He quickly began to move up and down without direction. Crosshairs made pleased hisses and jerked upwards in a thrust. Drift's valve was so tight and warm. It clenched so many times when Drift pushed back down on Crosshairs.

Aside from the few thrusts from Crosshairs, Drift was left to do the work for himself. But, he was still held to the expectations of being an obedient and good pet.

He continued riding Crosshairs long and hard, building up with shivers.

When Crosshairs moved his servos to covering for his spike, Drift gaped.

“Open here,” Crosshairs ordered with a smoldering gaze.

Drift shivered again, but obeyed.

A firm grasp was around Drift's own spike after it sprang out. He whined and lifted his gaze skywards.

Drift was being driven twice as mad, twice as fast now from the dual stimulation.

“Ahhh. Not yet,” Crosshairs mused aloud, moving his servo around Drift's shaft up and down a few times.

Drift whined again and continued riding Crosshairs.

An eternity dragged on.

Drift's optics blitzed from the sheer amount of ecstasy. His intakes were rushed.

Crosshairs made a smug chuckle and continued stroking in a slow, pain-staking motion.

“Awright, pet. Ya may overload,” Crosshairs said suddenly.

Drift froze and jerked. The tension in his valve ebbed away as soon as he heard the other mech and fluids flooded out on queue. Drift's came hard and fast. He threw his helm back and shrieked with so much pleasure. He then jerked after feeling a warm sensation in his valve. Crosshairs overloaded a second time, filling up his valve in the process.

Crosshairs made a pleased sound and wrapped his arms around Drift's waist. Drift leaned closer to the Corvette and rested his chin against Crosshairs' shoulder.

“Wow,” Crosshairs breathed out and placed a kiss against Drift's audials. “That was--”

“Amazing?” Drift interjected with a purr.

“Slaggin' hawt,” Crosshairs added with a grin and moved his servos down around to Drift's aft.

Drift jumped lightly after he felt a pinch. He dragged the tips of his fingers against Crosshairs. “Perhaps...we should consider a reversal in the future as well?”

Crosshairs smirked at the suggestion from Drift.

“Of course.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all. 8D


End file.
